


Betwixt

by TokyoRose69



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoRose69/pseuds/TokyoRose69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman has a bad dream and doesn't know what he wants. I'll give you a hint: it's Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betwixt

Roman took in a sharp breathe, and flicked open his eyes. After a moment he exhaled and realized everything that’d been happening the moment before was a dream. He turned over, and glanced at the time on his phone. 2 o’clock. His heart was still pounding as he placed his feet on the floor and made his way down to the kitchen.

He opened a cabinet and looked for something to snack on. He wasn’t in the mood for any of Shelley’s whole grain cereals, and his mother’s muffin’s could serve as hockey pucks, so those were out of the question. Fuck. What did he want?

Angrily, Roman closed the cabinet, and leaned against the counter. This was bullshit. All of it. The dream, the near panic attack, and now his restlessness. It reminded him of what Peter described the day before the full moon to feel like. 

Peter. 

That was a nice thought. 

Roman grabbed his phone and quickly punched his number in. The phone rang three times before Peter answered.

“What the everliving fuck do you want, Godfrey.”

“Oh shit, sorry man… I forgot the time… um.”

This was harder to explain than Roman had expected. What was he supposed to say? ‘Peter I had a bad dream, got scared, and want you here?’ No. Clearly he couldn’t say that.

“I had a strange dream, and I think it might have something to do with the Vargulf.” 

Roman blurted out.

Fuck yeah, that was a totally reasonable motive.

“…..Give me a minute, I’ll be right over.”

The phone cut off, and the momentary euphoria faded. 

Peter was coming over. 

Roman headed upstairs to brush his teeth. 

-

Peter pushed open the door to find the house dark.

“Roman?” he called out.

“I’m in my room!” 

Peter marched up the stairs and down the hall to Roman’s room. He found the eldest Godfrey sitting on the edge of his bed, clearly upset.

“What’s wrong?” Peter inquired, approaching the bed.

“Nothing… I’m just trying to remember the exact details of the dream.”

That was half a lie - he was thinking about a dream, just not the one Peter was interested in. 

“Okay, start from the beginning.”

Shit. He didn’t plan out a dream.

“Well um - I was in the woods, and there was a tree, and - uh….shit.”

“A tree in the forest? Wow. Groundbreaking.”

Roman tried to think fast - there had to be some mental drawer full of lie material he could use. 

Nope, the mental drawer in question had been emptied earlier that week to make room for a memorized list of Peter’s favorite foods.

“Sorry man, I’m drawing a blank.” Roman stumbled out, trying to grab some extra time.

“Roman, why did you call me here?”

“To tell you about the dream!”

“That you don’t remember!”

Well, when he put it that way it did seem ridiculous. Roman was at his wit’s end. He was out of lies and out of time.

“Peter, I had a dream that you left. And I was alone again. And it terrified me.”

Silence.

Roman was going to kill himself. He ruined his friendship with Peter because he was an obsessive twat and couldn’t handle a bad dream like a fucking man. 

“Roman, why would you ever think that?”

“I don’t know, I-“

Before he could finish he was cut off by Peter pressing his lips to his. Lips that were telling and not asking. 

After a few moments Roman pulled away.

“Peter I, uh…..you’re a queer?”

Peter let out a small laugh but didn’t respond. Instead he pushed Roman back onto his bed, and crawled over him. 

It was embarrassing how much Roman loved it. He loved being made into something delicate, something to be ravished yet protected, something that had an owner. To have someone who loved him. He was blushing profusely by this point. 

Peter lowered himself down and nuzzled Roman’s neck, searching for the perfect spot with his mouth. He sucked on the pale skin mercilessly. Roman let out a quiet moan. Peter kept sucking, wanting nothing more than to tarnish that perfect pale skin with a ring of eggplant bruising. Peter lifted himself up and admired his handy work. The left side of Roman’s neck was now spotted with a purple bruise. 

Peter lowered himself back down on top of Roman. 

“Roman, I’ll never leave you. You’re mine, Roman. You’re mine.” 

Peter stayed with Roman the whole night.

 

The next morning Roman stood in the bathroom admiring his markings. There was no hiding it. 

He was Peter’s.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was fun. I haven't felt this strongly about characters for a while. Yay Hemlock Grove.


End file.
